Getting Angry
by bunengshuo
Summary: Hinata hardly ever gets angry. In fact she can count the number of times she got angry. One. Two. Three. Each time she got mad it was because on one person – Sasuke Uchiha.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata knows that she hardly ever gets angry. She feels frustration when her father only has harsh words to say even though she joined the ANBU ranks. Sure she feels annoyed that the other villagers still only shake their heads in shame when they see her. Sure she feels agitated Hanabi gets the praise of running the household even though it's Hinata who really does all the work. But Hinata hardly ever gets angry. In fact she can count the number of times she got angry.

One.

Two.

Three.

Each time she got mad it was because on one person – Sasuke Uchiha.

The first time Hinata Hyuuga got mad was on her first mission as an ANBU. Tsunade assigned them together because she thought they could learn how to work together using their different bloodlines. Apparently Sasuke thought otherwise.

It was really more of an investigation mission on the Akatsuki. After Sasuke offered valuable intel on Orichimaru, he was allowed back into the village. Eventually he gained back the trust of Tsunade who promoted him to ANBU status right away. Of course she had to deal with all the complaints from the villagers and elders but they eventually gave up. Instead they resorted to quietly murmuring against him. Not that it bothered Sasuke or anything.

The reason Hinata was mad was because he wouldn't let her do anything. He was always the one to set up camp. After he did that, he would go out and hunt for food. He always kept the first watch, slept for 30 minutes, and then continued to keep guard. Hinata knew for a fact that he wasn't Gaara who didn't need sleep. How the man continued to function was beyond Hinata's comprehension.

Maybe it was because she wasn't good enough. He didn't trust her or believed his bloodline to be superior. They were a month into their investigation when Hinata couldn't stand it anymore. She finally confronted him. She strategically chose the time when they had finished setting up camp and eating the kill that Sasuke had hunted.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Can we talk for a bit?" Sasuke put down his food and looked at Hinata, waiting for her to continue.

"I um, well, don't really feel like we are working together."

"Hn." While his verbal voice sounded upset, his eyes softened a little. Hinata took this as a sign to continue.

"It's just that. You always set up camp. You always find food for us to eat. You hardly sleep at all. I can help you Sasuke. Maybe you feel that when we are in battle I may not be much of an asset but setting up camp isn't really that um life threatening?"

"You are weak." Hinata had heard those three words countless of times. She thought that she had already built up some sort of immunity to them. Yet, when he said them, it hurt. It hurt a lot. She had just been assigned to ANBU. That had to mean something right?

"Excuse me?"

"You are weak. It's not really a gift unless you know how to use it." When Sasuke finished saying those words, Hinata activated her bloodline and went after him. After a few minutes, it was clear that Sasuke had the upper hand. The end result was him holding a kunai to her neck while standing behind her.

"You don't have eyes on the back of your head." Hinata used this chance to catch her breath. She guessed that she really was as weak as Sasuke said. When Sasuke lowered the kunai, Hinata rummaged through her bag for some pills.

"Sakura didn't heal you." It was statement more than a question.

"Hai." Didn't need to tell him more than he needed to know.

"I'll keep the first watch. You sleep." Hinata sighed. The conversation hadn't really solved anything. Defeated, Hinata went into the tent and rested.

The next morning, Sasuke already cooked some food for them. He handed her a plate to which Hinata mumbled a "thanks."

"I apologize for yesterday." Hinata almost choked on her food. She looked up and allowed him to continue. "I do not think that you are weak. Your bloodline is something that I should respect. Both of us have a gift bestowed to us. It's up to our talent to use to the best of our ability."

"If you would teach me." Sasuke paused at her statement. She was humbly asking him to teach her something. That was certainly not going the way he planned it out in his head.

"I will."

"But you have to promise that you will not do everything. Let me help you okay?"

"I am responsible for this mission."

"No _we _are. _We_ have to work together. That's why Tsunade put us together in the first place."

"Hn." After that, things got better. Sasuke Uchiha really wasn't a man of many words. He only spoke when necessarily and gave her instructions. His tone was never harsh but rather it was distinct. Hinata found that she worked well with him. She had a rather submissive personality anyways. But at times, he would surprise her and ask for her opinion. He would take it into consideration and often follow her suggestion. Hinata learned that Sasuke didn't think that she was weak. As she looked back, she couldn't really be mad at him. How can she be mad at someone who was just trying to be kind to her? He was being a gentleman afterall.

The second time Hinata Hyuuga got mad was when she and Sasuke attended Naruto and Sakura's wedding. He was the best man and she was a bridesmaid.

"Don't you think Sakura's looks pretty?"

"Hn." Hinata nudged her boyfriend.

"Come on. Admit it, she looks pretty."

"Hn. She looks nice."

"See was that so hard?" Sasuke leaned over so that his mouth was next to Hinata's ear. She could hear his every breath.

"But I think that you would look better." Sasuke whispered. Hinata immediately turned red and hid her face in his chest.

"You really think so?'

"Hn. I am going to the bathroom." Sasuke got up and left Hinata's side. Somewhere between the time he went to the bathroom and came back into the reception room, some random villager guy had asked Hinata to dance. For some reason she had agreed. So now some _guy_ was holding her hand. Sasuke had to fix that situation.

"Thank you. I will take it from here."

"What are you talking about? Wait your turn dude!" Sasuke had tried to be courteous with him.

"I am her fiancé. Now let go of her hand."

"Sasuke!"

"Is this guy for real? It's just a dance." Sasuke was fed up with this guy, thinking that he had any right to touch what was his. Sasuke took the man's hand and twisted it behind him. The man yelped in pain. All eyes in the room turned to look at them.

"Let go of her hand before I break yours." The man quickly let go of Hinata's hand and left the dance floor.

"Sasuke what are you thinking?" Hinata walked off and went out to the balcony. Sasuke silently followed her.

"Sasuke you can't do that. Do you know how embarrassing that was? It was just a dance. It's really not that big of a deal okay? I am not going to have an affair with him."

"You what?" Both of their tempers started to rise.

"Nothing. I can't believe that you would embarrass me like that. Not to mention everyone saw you!"

"He shouldn't have been touching you." Sasuke stepped closer to her.

"So now no one is allowed to touch me?" Their faces were inches apart.

"Exactly. Only I am allowed to touch you." Sasuke quickly pressed his lip to Hinata's. It wasn't like soft ones he used to give her. This one was full of passion.

"Got that?'

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Why did you tell him that I was your fiancé?"

"Because you are."

"You haven't even…"

"Hn."

"That is the most unromantic proposal I have heard of."

"Hn. I'm taking you home." Sasuke took Hinata's hand and led her to his car. Looking back, maybe she couldn't really be mad at him for that either. He was just upset because someone had touched what was his. It made her feel special in a way, that he loved her so much his jealousy got out of control sometimes.

The third time Hinata Uchiha got mad was when her husband had decided to hire a nanny to care for their child. He was a beautiful boy, dark indigo hair just like his mother but eyes of his father. Hinata had already stepped down from the status of ANBU to spend more time to care for her baby. Sasuke continued his missions but Tsunade was kind enough not to give him missions that kept him too long from home.

"Why did you do that? Do you think that I don't know how to take care of our child?" Hinata was washing the dishes; Sasuke wondered how much longer the dishes could take that kind of abuse.

"That's not what I am saying. I just don't want things to be that hard for you."

"Well what am I going to do with all that spare time then? Remember I am not ANBU anymore. I left that life so we could build a family. But since you hired _that_ girl." Sasuke noted his wife's voice was full of venom once he talked about her.

"You already do so much. You cook, you clean, and you take care of the baby. Are you going to tell me that you aren't tired?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why are you getting upset? If someone can help out then wouldn't that mean things would be easier for you?"

"But I like being tired."

"What?"

"I like being tired when doing all of these things. I like doing things for _our_ family."

"Hn." Hinata sighed and dried her hands. She sat on her husband's lap.

"I appreciate the fact that you are trying to make things easier for me but I am okay. Really, I am fine. If I feel that things get too crazy around here I promise that I will tell you." Hinata placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Hn. I'll tell her that we don't need her services any longer." Hinata didn't move from her position. Sasuke eyed her questionably.

"It's so rare that we have a moment to ourselves. Don't you think that it can wait?"

"Hn."

Three times. That's how many times she got mad. That's how many times she got mad at Sasuke. But even Hinata will admit that each time it only strengthened her love for her husband. Because in his own way, her husband was telling her that he loved her too.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
